Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Days of Fear, Nights of Anger
Plot The Last Resort leaves Zayne and Gryph on Ralltiir, where Gryph contracts Slyssk, a Trandoshan ship thief, in order to secure another ship. Unfortunately for them, the vessel that Slyssk steals, the Little Bivoli, turns out to be a provisioning ship for the Republic Navy, and as such is noticed by the Republic fleet above Ralltiir. Zayne, Gryph and Slyssk are forced to join the fleet, as it moves to the planet Serroco, and pose as fringers, so as to avoid suspicion. At Camp Three on Serroco, Zayne has a Force vision of the Mandalorians devastating the planet and tries to alert Gryph, but the latter dismisses his warnings, being too concerned about his own profit from the Little Bivoli fringer business. Desperate to alert Saul Karath, now a Rear Admiral, Zayne stows away on Lieutenant Carth Onasi's ship when it heads for Karath's flagship, the Courageous; however, he is not believed and is detained on the Courageous as a suspected Mandalorian spy. Shortly thereafter, the Mandalorian fleet seen in Zayne's vision appears out of hyperspace. Strangely, though, the Mandalorian fleet does not engage the Courageous, instead launching missiles around it towards the planet's surface. While Carth manages to get seventeen of the Stereb cities evacuated underground, the Battle of Serroco results in a major disaster for the Republic. The Little Bivoli is destroyed among most of the Republic fleet; Gryph's and Slyssk's respective fates were unknown after the battle. Later, the Courageous itself is boarded and destroyed by Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders. Admiral Karath, Lieutenant Onasi and Karath's second-in-command Dallan Morvis were left with no other choice but to evacuate through Zayne's prison cell, having to rely on him to get to the cargo bay and escape on Carth's ship, the Deadweight. Meanwhile, having parted with Zayne and Gryph, the Last Resort heads for the Arkanian homeworld, Arkania, where Jarael hopes to find a cure for Camper's illness. They are engaged by an HK-24 assassin droid sent after Camper, hidden inside a shipment crate. After attempting to help Jarael (whom the invader does not care about) and Camper, T1-LB proves to be no match for the HK-24; however, Rohlan Dyre, hiding aboard the ship, reveals himself and destroys the droid. On Arkania, whose society is in a state of segregation between pure Arkanians and offshoots, Jarael disguises herself as a pure specimen to get an analysis of Camper's blood. However, this move attracts the attention of Adascorp, which recognizes Camper as one of its former employees; as such, the Last Resort is captured by the Adascorp flagship, the Arkanian Legacy, and Jarael and Camper are brought before Arkoh, Lord Adasca. After Rohlan's unsuccessful attempt to free Jarael, she is kept close to Adasca to ensure that Camper finishes the secret project he used to work on before fleeing and hiding on Taris. It is aboard the Arkanian Legacy that Jarael learns about the past life of "Camper", actually named Gorman Vandrayk. His past research has attracted Adascorp's attention to giant space slugs, or exogorths, which it intended to use as weapons of planetary destruction. As Vandrayk has now finished his debt to the corporation, giving it full control over the exogorths, Adasca intends to use the newfound weapons as means of political pressure. Category:Comic Series